Junkz
Wild parties, sex, drugs: the Junkz live to have fun. Unfortunately, the government has recently put a 650BPM speed limit on music saying that anything over that would turn young people into raving loonies. The Junkz have declared war on this law and are fighting for their basic right to do what they please! Bonus Attack +8 - Junkz's Attack points are increased by 8 points. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra attack of 8, which helps them in low-pill fights. *Many of the cards have high base power. *Several of the cards have abilities that deal with reducing your opponent's damage. *They also have cards with pillz manipulation abilities. *Some of the cards perform well against SoA and SoB. *They perform well in half decks. *They are a very good clan to use in T2. Disadvantages: *Some of the cards have low base damage. *They have trouble when facing Montana or clans that manipulate attack, since their bonus gets counteracted as well. *They are also weak against power or damage manipulation. *Some of the cards are often banned from ELO, and they are not a really good clan to use there, either. Members Legendary *Space Hans Ld *Travis Ld Collector * Berserkgirl Cr *Dj Korr Cr (former Leader of Junkz) *Gibson Cr *Gil Cr *Nobrocybix Cr *Romana Cr *Rowdy Cr *Veenyle Cr Rare *Berserkgirl *Blink *D4 Funk *Dash *Dawn *Fuzz *Gumbeat *Jiro *Miss Jigi *Locke *Oriold *Perle *Qubik *Sasl Lovelace *Stiko *Taham *Timanov *Tremorh Uncommon *Absolem *Akiko *Archie *Carrie *Crystal *Dreen *Eebiza *Fast Johnny *Fizzle *Haze *June *Kawan *Maazk *Malmoth *Neil *Nobrodroid *Onik *Otakool *Peeler (current Leader of Junkz) *Ravebot *Sferik *Sireen *Skyler *T47 Common *Acid Dc *Allan *Brandon *Bunny *Flanagan *Flux *Flyer *Jarez *Jigi *Keanew *Lee Moon *Lolly *Sentogan *Soneta *Tamy *Trixie *Vanish Trivia *Though spelled Junkz, in some of the comics, some graffiti can be seen showing Junkz being spelled with a backward "S". On the graffiti, you can see Veenyle Cr, Dash and Flyer's names. *The Junkz description is one of few to use "Vulgar Language" using the word 'sex' very early in the descriptions, though no controversies have been noted. One of the others is Estalt. *Their motive is somewhat similar to the player characters of the video game series Jet Set Radio, who form a street gang known as the GGs, whose motive is partially to counter government attempts to suppress their culture. However, the GGs are heavily focused on graffiti culture, which is much less prevalent in the Junkz. *The Junkz are one of three clans who oppose the government. The other two are Bangers and Roots. *There may be some speculation that the Junkz and the Bangers are somewhat allied clans, because they both show a disdain for the government. *The Junkz's finishing animation has the opponent's card being surrounded by amplifiers, which play loud music. The opponent's card starts to shake violently until it evaporates. *The color of the Junkz is neon-orange. *According to Melody's profile, the clan was founded at least in 1985. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "Are you feeling hot tonight? This rave is gonna be pumping all night long! Power, attack and pillz, it's so easy to win fights with us. But, on the damage side of things...." *Their clan symbol is an orange DJ-Mask with two boxes in purple and light blue colors, which are used to make music for party's and are the standard tools for DJ's. **Also both could stand for the unsatisfied thirst of the Junkz for Party, Music and unbonded, unlimited life. Extra Artwork hud-junkz.png|Junkz status boarder JUNKZ_42.png|Junkz Clan symbol- orange DJ-Mask with purple and yellow boxes and light blue eyes Junkzbooster on sale.png|new Junkz clan pack Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Junkz Category:Junkz Males Category:Junkz Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD